A Visitor From The Past
by SellYourself2Fate
Summary: It's been years, and Italy is almost an adult now. One day, a stranger knocks on Austria's door; only, he's not really a stranger.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've written this story because my friend, TheRealKira wanted me to write a Germany x Italy fan fiction. Personally, I feel like Italy's ooc so to make up for it I tried to make Germany in character as much as I can. And just to put it out there, it's in Italy's point of view. Enjoy **

It had been years since I last saw Holy Rome. I missed him dearly. Not a single day passed by that I didn't think of him. He was so special to me. Of course, I wasn't depressed about it now. I was used to his absence, and Holy Rome promised that he'd come back to me. The day he left, I had no idea what to do with myself. I really didn't want him to leave. I'm seventeen now, and Holy Rome was still anywhere but here. Every day, I would clean Austria's house like I have done for years. Sometimes, Romano was nice enough to visit me. I think Spain agreed to bring him because he knew Romano wouldn't actually clean what so ever. Seeing my brother made me feel a little less lonely. Although, he could never replace Holy Rome. One day, I was outside sweeping when I noticed a visitor at the gate. I carried my broom with me and invited the man in.

"Hi, my name is Germany. Is Austria home?" He had such a serious tone to his voice. I couldn't help but wonder if something was angering him.

"I'm Italy, pleased to meet you. I'm afraid he's not here, so you'll have to settle for me." I grinned.

"Vill he be back soon?" He sort of grunted.

"Yes, would you like to wait for him?"

"Alright zen."

I walked with him inside. I remained my cheery self on the outside, but on the inside I was deep in thought. Why did he seem so familiar? I've never met a "Germany" before, so where did I know him from? I couldn't stop staring at him.

"Vhat an earth are you staring at?" Oh no, he seems angry.

"Nothing! I'm just, uhh," I decided to blurt it out, "I feel like I know you from somewhere."

"You know, come to zink of it, you seem really familiar to me as vell." Germany said rubbing his chin.

We threw ideas at each other, but all of them were wrong. I wanted to know who he was. He was Germany, but there was more to it than that.

"Maybe ve ran into each ozer at ze market?" Germany suggested.

"No, that's not it."

This went on for what felt to be the longest time. Where did I know him from? The fact that I just couldn't figure it out bothered me. I just decided to change the subject.

"Anyways, what brings you here to visit Austria?" I asked.

"He's an old friend of mine. I just recently came back from a trip. Seems useless telling him about it. I don't even remember it."

"Did you drink too much beer?" I asked giggling. I was hoping he wouldn't be offended; he seemed like the type who would.

"Vhat?! No! Vell, if I can't remember it, maybe I did."

He said he had come back from a trip. It instantly reminded me of Holy Rome. I really wish he would come back. I sometimes found myself wondering if he was even still alive. Old memories began to flash before my eyes. The time when we were both swimming in the creek. When we drew pictures together. Our first kiss. My eyes began flooding with tears.


	2. Chapter 2

"Vhat are you crying about?" Germany questioned.

"Nothing, just something that crossed my mind." I said wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Vell, vould you like to share? Talking about it might make you feel better." He suggested.

"I don't want to bother you with my problems."

"I vouldn't mind listening." Germany smiled.

"There was this guy, his name was Holy Rome. We were in love when we were younger. One day, he had to leave for war. I gave him my push broom so he wouldn't forget me. Our first kiss was right before he left. Holy Rome promised to come back, so far he hasn't. When you said you had come back from a trip, I couldn't stop thinking about him. He was the first and only man I ever loved." I explained.

"Hmm, it sounds a lot like somezing that happened to me vhen I was younger. Only, it vas a girl, and even zough I remember loving her viz all my heart, I can't remember her name. Vhat I do remember is that ve spent so much time together. Her voice vas the sweetest thing I'd ever heard. I tried to make her as happy as she could make me. She was probably the best thing that ever happened in my life. Even though I don't remember much, I miss her."

"Oh, well, it's nice to have someone that sort of understands you."

I gave him a big hug. He seemed uncomfortable, but he didn't push away so I never let go. Germany was right, talking about it made me feel a lot better. Unfortunately, Austria came home and stole him away from me.

"It vas nice meeting you, if you'd like to, vhy don't you come over sometime and ve'll have a beer?" He offered.

"That sounds wonderful! Although, I don't like beer."

"That's okay, we can skip that."

It was so weird; I had only met Germany that day. But I felt so connected to him, as if he was someone I was waiting for my whole life. Now I don't mean romantically, but maybe as a friend. I wouldn't mind being with a guy like that though. Germany was attractive; he seemed like the strong, protective type of person. I really wanted to see him again. It was so easy to talk to him; I was never more comfortable with anyone else. But I couldn't call him tomorrow, that's too soon. Maybe sometime next week? No, I don't think I could wait that long. Ugh, why was this so complicated? All I wanted was to hang out with him again. Is it so wrong? I decided to call him a couple days later.

"Hello?" Germany answered.

"Hi! I was wondering if I could stop by for a visit later today."

"Sorry, who is zis?" He asked confused.

"Oh! It's Italy!" I couldn't believe I forgot to say who it was.

"Ah, sure Italy. Come by venever you'd like."

"Okay!" I said excitedly.

I didn't know phone calls could be that scary. I was so scared that I was bothering him. The last thing I needed was another person walking out on me. Germany, Germany was the kind of man I could relate to. There was no one else in my life who knew the pain of losing the one you love.


	3. Chapter 3

**I had attempted to make this chapter longer since the first two are rather short, but that kind of failed haha. Anyways, enjoy **

After cleaning, I spent probably about an hour fixing myself up. I felt it was bad manners to visit someone for the first time looking all sweaty and dirty. For some reason, I was overfilled with joy. I couldn't figure out why. Was I developing some sort of crush on Germany? I barely knew him. Oh, well, come what may. I'll decide what to do when the time comes. I walked over to Germany's house and rang the doorbell. I was so excited.

"Hi, Italy. Please come in." He greeted.

I stepped in; his house was tidier than I had expected.

"Vould you like somezing to drink?"

"Water's fine."

I was waiting in the living room for him to return. I was glancing around, admiring everything I could see. He had very nice furniture, but something in the closet caught my eye. It was a push broom. There was something particular about it though. Now, I know that sounds strange, but it wasn't just a regular push broom. I got up and walked over to it. At the bottom near the plank of wood containing the bristles, there was my name. I didn't know what to think. Germany walked back into the room.

"Vhy are you examining my broom?" He looked confused.

"I'm not sure, but why is my name on it? This was once my push broom. I gave it to Holy Rome when he left."

He stood there with a blank expression on his face.

"Germany, are you okay?" I poked him in the arm.

"I remember now, but it couldn't have been. You're a guy! My Italy was a girl." He said even more confused than before.

"I was always a guy, but Ms. Hungary made me wear dresses."

"Zis answers a lot."

"Oh, Germany! It's you! You came back, just like you promised!" I hugged him, "You don't know how much I've missed you." I buried my face in his chest.

"Italy." He said without enthusiasm.

"Yes?" I responded glowing with happiness.

"I always zought you vere a girl. Now zat I know you're a boy, zis changes everyzing."

"What do you mean?" I asked raising my head.

"I'm straight. I can't zink of you ze same knowing you're a boy. I'm so sorry Italy." He gently pushed me away.

"You love me. I know you love me. Don't say thing like that!" Tears were emerging from my eyes.

"I'm sorry."

I left the house. I couldn't believe it. I found out Germany was truly Holy Rome, and he tells me he doesn't love me. Tears were streaming down my face. They wouldn't stop. I couldn't help but feel that I wasted my time investing my love in him. He would never love me in return. How stupid could I get? Although, how did he last that long without knowing my gender? I didn't understand. Why did it matter? You can love someone no matter what sex. I spent years imagining the day he'd come back. He'd run up and surprise me, and then we'd share a kiss after waiting so long. Everything would be perfect, just as it was before. On the other hand, he came back only to say that he no longer has feelings for me. More tears ran down my cheeks. I was in so much pain. I thought at first that he'd be the one to save me from being pulled under by my emotions. Turns out, he pushed me back down when we reached the surface.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okaay, just so you know, I changed it up a little and put it in Germany's point of view because I really couldn't think of anything if it were in Italy's point of view. And this chapter, I again failed at making it longer haha. Enjoy.**

He basically just ran out of my house. I felt so incredibly bad about it. Italy looked so happy, and zen I ruined everyzing by turning him down. The zought of causing him zat much pain vas enough to tear up myself. I just couldn't see myself having feelings for him zough, I mean, he's a dude. Zhere vas never a problem ven it came to homosexuality, but I vas straight. I wasn't into men. Poor Italy, he vas just so upset. I kept replaying the recent memory of his reaction vhen I told him I vasn't interested. Even zough ve knew each ozer for a long time, it felt like I barely knew him at all. If I vas interested, I vouldn't vant anyzing serious. Alzough, even zough ve vere basically strangers, I still felt like such a terrible person for vat I did. Five days passed, I never heard from him. I wasn't surprised, but I vas hoping to still be friends. Zhen again, if he really liked me as much as he said he did, he probably didn't vant to settle for anyzing less zan a relationship. I decided to call him.

"Hello, Austria's residence." Italy answered wiz an obvious fake tone of happiness.

"Hey, Italy, it's Germany."

"Oh, I assume you want to speak to Austria?" He sounded disappointed.

"No, I actually vanted to talk to you. How have you been?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"Alright. Look, I'm so sorry about vhat I said, and I know zis is completely pointless to ask but can we possibly be friends?"

"Sure, I guess." Zhat was an answer I didn't expect to hear.

"Great, vhy don't I come on by later and ve can go get somezing to to eat?"

"That sounds great." He sounded a little happier. It vasn't fake this time.

I know Italy probably only said zhat to be nice, but zhat's okay. I'd take the opportunity to try and make it up to him. Maybe I'll ask him if he knows any good pasta restaurants. I just really needed a friend. Italy vas kind of the only person I could relate to. I stopped by Austria's.

"Hey, you ready?" I asked.

"Yep." He smiled.

"Vell, I'm starving. Do you know any good pasta places?"

"I know just the place." His face brightened.

He led ze vay, shortly ve arrived at some restaurant. It looked pretty decent, and even if ze food vas bad, it didn't matter. As long as it put a smile on Italy's face. A smirk vas even good enough.

"So, vhat have you been up to since ve last saw each ozer?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Nothing really, just cleaning. Personally, I can't wait to finally move out. Cleaning isn't exactly the way I want to spend my life."

"Yeah, probably not."

Lunch vent pretty great. At least from my point of view. After ve left, I decided to valk Italy home. I vas enjoying myself; Italy seemed to be as vell. I really liked being wiz him. He could make me laugh in a vay that no one could before. The only ozer "friends" I had vere Spain, France, and Austria. Alzough, I vould only associate wiz zhem vhen ve'd try to gang up on Italy and Romano. Come to zink of it, I vas glad. If it weren't for zhat, I vouldn't have become close with Italy and we probably vouldn't be togezer now. Ve vere nearing the entrance to Austria's house. Our time togezer vas coming to an end for now. Everyzing vas going fine until Italy grabbed my hands.

"Umm…." I stood zhere awkvardly.

"Oh, I sorry. Force of habit, I guess." He let go.

"I had fun today, do it again sometime?" I tried to change ze subject.

"Yes, that'd be great!"

Italy said goodbye and skipped inside. Vhen he grabbed my hands, I couldn't help but feel some sort of tingle in my stomach. Vas it a spark? It couldn't be. I vasn't interested in men. Ze zought vouldn't leave my mind ze entire valk home. Maybe I vas caught up in ze moment. I loved being around him. Italy made it impossible to be sad. The question kept lingering around my zoughts. Vas I falling for Italy?


	5. Chapter 5

**Okaay, so I decided to make this in Germany's pov, and I didn't do it completely I his accent haha. Enjoy **

I was confused. Last time I checked, I was straight. How could I be falling for Italy? It just wasn't making any sense. The phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, Germany! I was wondering if you'd like to get together tomorrow." He said cheerfully.

"Uh, sure, did you have anyzing specific planned?"

"Not really, I was thinking we'd do anything that comes to mind."

"Alright, vell vhy don't I come by tomorrow afternoon?"

"Okay!"

I just made another plan with Italy. I couldn't help but smile uncontrollably. There were butterflies in my stomach. I obviously liked Italy more than a friend. Why else would I be acting like this? If Austria called me, none of this would happen. Only one thing came to mind, "I had to tell him". Although, the thought of that just made my butterflies worsen. So bad that I might throw up. What if he stopped liking me? I mean, I told him I was straight. That basically means it'll never happen. Italy might have figured it was pointless to keep his feelings for me. I had to had to tell him though. My curiosity was too great. Keeping it a secret was nearly impossible. On the other hand, if I decided to tell him, I wouldn't know how. I couldn't just walk over there and confess everything. No, I wanted it to be special. Maybe I could take him to a fancy restaurant and then for a walk under the stars. As typical as that sounded, it was all I could come up with. Romance isn't exactly the subject I specialize in. The next day, I got some breakfast and then spent the next hour fixing myself up. If today was the day I would tell Italy everything, I wanted to look my best. I still had to keep it casual though. Black tuxedos, fancy dress shoes, and overly gelled hair was completely out of the question. I went over to Austria's.

"Hi, Italy"

"Hi, Germany, you look really nice today. Did you do something with your hair?"

"Not exactly, I just decided to try somezing different and put gel in my hair."

"Shall we get going?" He asked with a smile on his face.

I decided to take him to this restaurant about twenty-five minutes away. I wanted to have the opportunity to just talk the remainder of the afternoon before I had to start the romance. Well, at least my version of romance. The walk, I was hoping, was supposed to ease my anxiety. That never happened, so when we got to the restaurant, I pulled out Italy's chair and then pushed him in. Was that a good start? I sat myself down.

"This is a really nice place, Germany. What's the occasion?"

"Nozing, I just heard zey have pretty good food here."

After ordering, Italy and I continued to talk. I felt rude since I couldn't pay attention to what he was saying. He was just so beautiful to look at. Everything about him dazzled me. Italy was just perfect as a person. He wandered my wind and I couldn't help but to pathetically stare at him. We finished dinner and I decided to suggest a walk on the trail nearby.

"That was a great dinner." He said satisfied.

"I'm glad you thought so."

"What are we going to do now?"

"There was a trail around here, feel like a hike?"

"Sure."

We walked over to the trail and began our hike. It wasn't very much different from dinner. I still contributed to the conversation, but most of the time, I was mesmerized by Italy's image. Even in the moonlight, he glowed unbelievably. As we were walking, I noticed a bridge. It was the perfect place to tell him. We halted.

"The creek is so peaceful, isn't it?" I asked trying to make it sound like the water was the reason I stopped.

"It was, everything here is breathtaking."

"Italy, I have to tell you something important." This was it.

"What is it?"

"I know I told you otherwise, but things have changed because I've fallen for you. And I hit the ground pretty hard."


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry I haven't posted a chapter for such a long time, I've been so busy. This is the final chapter so I hope you guys like it (I know it's kinda short, like REALLY short). Thanks for reading **** Ohh, and it's in Italy's point of view by the way.**

Did he just say what I think he said? I must be hallucinating. It couldn't be, but he sounded so serious. Everything seemed so real.

"Italy?" He asked.

"Um, I don't know what to say, I'm so speechless."

"I understand if you don't love me anymore. I rejected you, and zat might've ruined everyzing. I had to tell you zough." He glanced at the ground in disappointment.

"That's not it at all." My eyes began to flood with tears. "I never stopped loving you, Germany. How could I? No one in my life was ever as special as you are. Everything about you makes me smile. It makes me happy that someone like you is even alive. Best of all, I've had the pleasure of having you in my life. Even if you don't love me, which you do according to what you just told me, I would do anything for you. Even if it means causing myself pain. Nothing else matters as long as you're at your best. I love you so much, Germany."

By now, my eyes were overflowing with tears. I could taste the salt on my tongue. Germany even shed a tear or two himself. This was such an odd sight because he never seemed the type to cry in any situation.

"Italy, I'm so sorry I pushed you avay. I just didn't know my true feelings yet. But as soon as I became close viz you again, everyzing started coming back togezer. My feelings for you overvelmed my brain. I vish it didn't take zis long for me to realize it. Life vizout you vould be so entirely empty. I'd have to move on viz somezing missing in my life. I don't zink I could do zat. I'm just happy zat you never lost feelings for me."

He grabbed me by the waist and pressed his lips against mine. The memory of Holy Rome kissing me for the first time flashed through my mind. This moment was just as passionate as that day had been. If not, even more. I had been waiting for this moment for years, and now I finally had it. Everything was beyond words could describe. Perfect was an understatement. I was just so glad to have my Germany back in my arms. He had come back to me, like he promised long ago.


End file.
